Destinies Change and So Do People
by YueMichaelis
Summary: The gang comes to the office for a bit when a girl comes. She needs their help dealing with demons desperately saying that a little ice spirit will get hurt and many other creatures if they don't. SPR goes to her house and its more than they bargained for in more ways than one and nothing is as it seems... especially the house, the girl and Mai.
1. Prologue

The lights flickered off and the temperature of the room dropped really low. The windows rattled and everything in the room shook. Kiki my best friend who was a icefrost hummingbird sprite hide in the crook of my neck. She trembled in fear and I brought my hand up and rested it around her.

"Don't worry Kiki they won't get you." I whispered as she shrilled. "I promise."

As soon as those words left my mouth something hit me hard in the stomach. I flew back and hit the wall hard, then the piano in the room left the ground and flew at me. Luckily I ducked in time and it smashed above my head.

"Give us the messenger." the haunting voices echoed through the room. "Guardian you are no match for demons."

In front of Kiki and I were shadowy figures, as they cleared they were hideous. Their skin was black and was covered in scars, their eyes were a beady red and they had thousands of knife sharp teeth. The leader extended a hand to me but when me touched me, the skin on my arm seemed to melt away. The demon grabbed me by my throat and reached for Kiki as I screamed. She squeaked, trilled, and shrilled in absolute fear, as she flew a little higher and hid behind my ear. That's when I snapped, they were scaring Kiki more than usual. I lifted my legs and kicked forward with all my strength, causing the demon to fly backwards into the others.

"**Leave ... Us... ALONE!**" I screamed and winds whipped out from behind me tearing the hazy figures apart, but only temporarily. I slid down the wall cradling my arm to my chest while Kiki whispered to me. She said something very interesting about getting help.

"Who would help us?" I asked my little sprite friend and she trilled some more. "Huh? Shibuya Psychic Research... Worth a shot."


	2. Chapter 1

Mai POV  
Today was like any other day working for Naru. He would order me to get him tea every 5 minutes, then get annoyed when I didn't get work done. I sighed and slid down in my chair closing my eyes. He could be such a pain in neck sometimes.  
"Mai tea."  
"The dead lives again." I muttered incoherently. "Coming!"  
Grumbling I stood up and went to make 'His Majesty' his tea. I opened the door Naru's office and he didn't even glance at me once. Walking up to his desk I set his tea down and walked out.  
"Mai." he called.  
"Yes Naru?" I asked.  
"Next time try to be faster." he said still not looking at me.  
"Why you little-"  
"Mai! How you been!?" I was interrupted my Monks loud voice. I turned and saw him, John, and Ayako smiling at me and sighed when Masako was glaring.  
"Hi Monk , hi Ayako." I smiled back.  
"Monk, Ayako, John could you not be so loud some of us are trying to work." Naru said in his usual monotone voice.  
"Well you work to much." Ayako said. "And with all the frowning you do, I'm surprised you don't have wrinkles."  
"I should be the one whose surprised since you are the oldest here." he shot back.  
"I am not old!" she yelled as the door opened.  
We all looked to the front door and saw a girl about my age with long silver hair and bright green eyes peeked in.  
"Um am I interrupting something?" she asked shyly.  
"No you aren't." Naru said. "May I ask what you're doing here."  
"I , uh, know I didn't call but I desperately need your help." she said.  
"Come sit down."  
Everyone in the room was seated and looking at the girl. We stated at her as she whispered and laughed to nothing. Her eyes lit up every now and then and you could tell she forgot where she was at the moment.  
"So do you have a case or are you just trying to be annoying." Naru said rudely. The girl looked up and frowned deeply smirking and nodded her head. Next thing I know is that now Naru is holding his cheek that has a small puncture wound.  
"Well done Kiki." the girl laughed.  
"What was that?" John asked.  
"That is what happens when you're rude to me." she answered. "My names Tynali but you can call me Nali."  
"So Nali what can we do for you?" I asked cheerfully.  
Tynali POV

The brown haired girl smiled sweetly at me after she asked her question. I glanced at Kiki and saw her nod to the people.

"Um I have a case for you if you're willing to listen." I said.

"Tell us what your problem is." the brown haired guy said.

"My house is full of demons and they always approach me. You see they come to me when I sleep and cause me alot of harm. They also go outside in the forest that surrounds my house and kill the creatures there." I explained. " And I know demons saound crazy but I have proof, everytime they come in contact with me or anything thats alive melt."

The guy with black hair in front of me looked at me coldly and didn't say anything. Kiki flew to my ear and whispered that he didn't believe me. I knew that just from the way he looked at me like I was some sort of crazy person. I sighed and stood up quickly, hitting the table with my palms, everyones eyes snapped to me.

"You think I'm crazy don't you!" I yelled. "Why would I lie when I'm being hurt?! I can't protect myself or others alone and I took the time to come here and ask for help, and you don't even try to understand. Right now an innocent creature could be dieing because of the time I wasted here. You don't understand what creatures I'm talking about. They are my friends, the only family I have and them actually existing for as long as they have beyond the belief of you and everyone else, so don't think I'm lieing cause I'm not."

Tears were now forming in the corner of my eyes and the SPR group looked at me with wide eyes. Kiki nudged my cheek with her head and trilled sadly.

"I knew they wouldn't listen Kiki." I said.

Kiki shrieked as tears ran down my face, she was now being protective of me which isn't a new thing. She right into the black haired guys face and made it to where everyone could see her, and she never does that so it surprised me. Their eyes widened as she squeaked in his face and pecked at his nose in anger, only I knew what she was saying. When she was done raging she nodded and perched back onto my shoulder.

"Thanks Kiki." I whispered.

"Well Ms. Tynali, the SPR will take your case and can go to your house by early tomorrow if you wish." the man said.

"Tomorrow morning should be fine." I agreed with a nod.

"But I have a requirement." he said.

"And it is?"

"When we get there you tell me what creatures you're talking about." he said.

"No,"

"Why?" he naworred his eyes at my quick response.

"You'll find out soon enough." I replied as I got up and left.


	3. Chapter 2

**~NEXT MORNING~**

Mai POV

The next morning we drove 5 long hours to our client's house with the supplies. Do you know why those 5 hours were the longest of my life? Because of the tense silence that filled Lin's car, the only thing you could hear was the engine running. When we finally arrived at the house, I jumped out of the car and ran to the others for some conversation.

"Hey Mai how was the ride?" John asked.

"Wonder especially when riding with moody and Mr. Silence." I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Everyone laughed except Masako, but abruptly stopped when said people walked up to us with emotionless faces.

"If you are all done wasting time, I would like to get this case over with sooner rather than later." Naru said.

We all sighed and went to the front door of the huge house. Now that I look at it, the place was a mansion, was about three stories tall and had thick woods right behind the place. The woods looked dark and ominous with shadows that seemed to stretch out and try to pull you into them. I shuddered at the thought of what hid in the dense trees. Naru knocked on the big oak doors that creaked open at contact. We walked inside and there was no one at the door, the inside of the house was empty of people but something disappeared into a different room in a flash. It was too flash to know what it was, but it was gone now.

"Everyone stay together." Naru ordered and we all nodded.

There was a loud thud from up stairs that echoed through the empty halls. It was quickly followed by fast steps that were pounding all along the floor above our heads. Monk and Ayako ran upstairs; us following close behind, and stopped at a room that all the noise was coming from. They nodded at us and kicked the door open and began chanting at the…

Tynali POV

My alarm clock on my nightstand went off making me groan and throw it across the room. I slipped back underneath my covers, sighing in content trying to go back to sleep when something smacked me in the face.

"OW!" I shot in bed holding my cheek glaring at Kiki. "What was that for?!"

She trilled and pointed at the calendar with her beak, flew back to me and tugged on a piece of my unruly hair. Then it hit me. _The SPR are coming today! And I'm still in my pajamas!_ The thought flew threw my head as I ran into my closet. As I ran around my room for clothes I tripped and fell a lot. I fell when putting on my shorts, shirts, sock, also when I brushed my teeth and hair. When I was dressed I was wearing dark denim shorts with a baggy light blue and grey sweater. Right as I tugged the sweater down to my waist my door busted out and I had two people shouting mantras at me.

"Uh sorry that I couldn't get the door, but I hope someone did." I apologized.

"No someone got the door." The young man said. "But we would like to get to business quickly if we can."

"Naru!" the brown haired girl shouted.

"It's fine, but my name is Tynali as you all know, and what are yours?" I asked.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya and these are my associates." he gestured to the rest of the group who said their own names.

"Houshou Takigawa."

"John Brown."

"Mai Taniyama."

"Lin Koujo."

"Ayako Matsuzaki."

"Masako Hara."

They all smiled as they introduced themselves… well except for that Lin guy, he sorta glared at me.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." I said. "Come and let me show you the places where you can work."

They followed me to one of many of my extra rooms and set up all of their monitors and got all their cameras ready to be set up. When they were ready they let me show them around my huge house.


	4. Chapter 3

I took them to the room that was going to be their base during their time here, and laughed at their faces when they saw the flat screen and expensive couches.

"Do you like the room I set up for you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"It's amazing!" Mai shouted happily.

"This room is huge." John commented quietly.

"Oh I have the house's blue prints and floor plans that you wanted." I said handing it over.

As I handed the papers over the temperature of the room dropped dramatically to where we were all shivering. All eyes locked onto me and I nodded while holding Kiki in my hands as she trembled in absolute fear. The door to the room flew open and the all to familiar figures stood in the doorway, and when they saw me holding Kiki close they gave me a sickening smile before disappearing.

"Is that the reason why you called us here?" Monk asked.

"Yeah," I replied quietly. "So you know that they are always watching so be wary."

"Time to get down to business. Mai you go around the house and record the temperature." Naru ordered. "Everyone else help set up the equipment."

"Mai! I'll go with you." I ran over to her and smiled. "Not so sure if they'll bother you, but I'm coming just to make sure."

"Thanks Nali." she smiled and we continued walking.

We had the temps from upstairs and the attic, now we were working on downstairs, the kitchen and the basement. Mai and I would chat here and there but other than that it was quiet, though a pleasant one. It was when we came to the kitchen that things got a little complicated seeing as things were floating around with nothing touching them.

"W-w-what is going on here? Nali?" she called out to me when she the mess, but frowned when she saw my hand over my face and Kiki on my shoulder shaking her head.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked through clenched teeth as I asked everything stopped, dropped, and every little sprite messenger appeared. "Its not that she see's this, its just you're making a mess."

"Nali what are they?" Mai asked.

"They're sprite messenger's and are wanted by the demons here. Can you keep it a secret plese the others wouldn't understand like you can?" I asked. "These little things are my family and they rely on me to protect them."

"I won't tell." she said. "But why do you have to protect them?"

"Well, you see, I'm what you call a Guardian. Guardians are beings that are neither alive nor dead, human nor inhuman." I continued. "So to put it simply is I am everything while being nothing, very powerful when angry might I add."

"THAT. IS. SO. COOL!" she shouted but I shushed her while laughing.

"Yes but you have to be quiet." I reminded her. "Come on, and you guys please clean up the mess."

We walked back to the base and came to the door, but Mai suddenly stopped me.

"Wait before we go in." she side-stepped in front of me. "If these sprite things are so important, why aren't more Guardians help protect them?"

"Well...there are no more left. They all died, killed by demons." I said sadly. "Though I have this feeling that there is one more left, but I have to find them."

"I'm sorry for asking." Mai apologized but I merely shook my head.

"Actually I'm glad you did." I smiled at her kindly. "You kind of remind of a Guardian yourself."

"Really?"

"Yeah but come on they must be waiting." I opened the door and walked in after Mai.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this is a short chapter, but it was late at night and I had no idea of what to write. So my mind is literally blank if you have any ideas tell me and I'll see what happens. Once again so sorry about the length I really did want it to be long, also wanted to update.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
